


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by a_gay_fangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_fangirl/pseuds/a_gay_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime at the end of Stefan and Elena's relationship. There aren't really any spoilers. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

" _Dear Diary,_

_Last night I dreamed about Damon again. They are getting more and more vivid. I could literally smell him last night. And when I woke up this morning I was sooo...._ "

"Wet."

"Sorry!?" Elena replied dazed.

Damon smirked evilly, "Outside, it's wet. It rained all night."

"Ohh. What are you doing here Damon? You know I hate when you sneak up on me."

"Hmm well if you didn't want me around why were you moaning my name all night?" Damon asked innocently.

"I-I umm..." Elena stammered. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Damon walked forward slowly. "Elena, why do you insist on fighting how you feel? Just let yourself enjoy it. For once in your life, have some fun!" He stands right in front of her. Their eyes locked together. Damon reaches his hand forward to gently cup her face. He rubs his thumb over her cheek. Slowly he bends down. Just as their lips are about to meet Elena hears something.

A voice saying "Good morning, beautiful." Elena sits up in bed quickly, she turns and sees Stefan laying beside her.

"What's wrong? A nightmare?" Stefan asks looking concerned.

Elena thinks back to her dream "No, not really a nightmare. Just wish I could of finished the dream."

"What was it about?" He asked.

Elena was silent for a second and then she replied, "Something that could never happen." She smiled sweetly and kissed Stefan good morning but as she turned to go get dressed she couldn't help but think, "No matter how bad I want it too."


End file.
